Nubivagant
intro A young dragoness tending to her garden on a small, lush island. She initially might seem more like an IceWing, with pale colors and multiple horns. But closer inpection reveals a hybrid, pieces of different tribes fitted together into one, coherent whole. A creature graceful in the land, sky and sea. One that could perhaps be called mysterious. This is Nubivagant, a hybrid who has a name, and will accept none other. character by cloud, coding by stardust appearance Interesting would be the wrong word to describe her. Her main frame is shaped like a SkyWing's, with the edges sharpened by her IceWing blood. Her spine is the rippling webbing of a SeaWing, the spines between them sharp and slightly curved. Her claws are smooth, but with a wicked curve, and webs that run between each talon. Her horns are curious, with three pairs. The top is in a normal position, and shaped like a SkyWing. The next is just below, more of a rounded, SeaWing shape. And the last is IceWing, small with the slightest curve. Almost in the position of a RainWing's frill, without the webbing. She is built like a wire, thin and flexible, but strong. Nubivagant has a light pastel color scheme. Her main scales are the lightest pink, edged with the a darker shade. The shade fades into purple on her topscales. Reminiscent of dawn before it has fully colored the sky. Her underbelly is a soft white, similar to the lonely cloud in a bright blue sky. Her wings and webbing have the same color, light dusky blue. Some brighter streaks of blue are present at the edges of her wings, almost like the sky again, but this time moments before a storm. Glow scales line up above her eye and along her underbelly. They are a light, powdery blue, a slight contrast against the white. Her spines and horns are all a darker color. An indigo whispering of the midnight sky and the abyss of the oceans. An indigo that also appears in her eyes, reaching down into blurry darkness. The hints of this color are small, but add a little bit of mystery to her gaze. White claws clasp around the small periwinkle pouches arranged on her neck, each containing various glass vials and plants. A small bracelet of silvery wires lined with uneven pearls clasp around her right wrist. Nubivagant is a sort of obvious, alienal beauty. A gift that she sees as more of a curse. personality Nubivagant can come off as rude. She often ignores other dragons, and has a tendency to focus on other objects when speaking to a dragon, her voice often with a sarcastic tone. She's a blunt dragoness, simply put. She will put honestly before all else, occasionally just to spite another dragon. She isn't afraid to share her opinion, no matter how dark it is - she's just treating others how they treated her. Nubivagant is both proud of being a hybrid, but also annoyed by where it puts her socially: a minority, to be looked down upon and ignored. She learned to fight against this, to make her presence clear with perhaps not the best strategies. She is certain that she likes herself the way she is. If anyone says otherwise, they will leave worse off, mentally or physically. She isn't much skilled at controlling herself, or any sort of stealth. The truth slips out, usually on purpose, occasionally by accident with extremely annoying customers. Sometimes she wishes she has more self control, then beats the thought down. She has long accepted herself as how she is. Yet she is still trying to be the best she can be, learning more from the few books she can touch. She's an adult, but still young, and there is room for self improvement, for more control. For - something - anything that could be better. To be true, Nubivagant has some insecurities. How her features make others raise their eyebrows. The annoyed or hurt expression after she blurted out something unnecessary. She knows she's rash, but sometimes she can't accept it fully. Nubivagant is quiet in some aspects, when she's tending towards animals or plants. She loves being among creatures that don't look at her like she sticks out, that don't make comments or question what she does. The leaves are just there, willing to listen to her, fluttering gently against her scales. At these times, Nubivagant feels like an introvert. Yet her brash nature might suggest otherwise. Perhaps she's in the middle, an ambivert of sorts. Average. But maybe still unique. backstory The dragoness was born far after the War of SandWing Succession, in a peaceful period. Her mother was of Ice and Sky, her father a SeaWing. The bondaries between the tribes had long been softened, but the egg they produced was one of the first tribrids, dragons with genes from three different, unique tribes. The dragonet peaked out of her shell one night, on the island Whale and Strawberry had started to call home. And she was named an obsure word, one that Strawberry had tolled for days to find, to fit in with all three of their tribes. Perhaps that didn't quite work out, but it matched with the delicate hatchling. Nubivagant, moving through clouds. She grew up among SeaWings, in a small class on an island not far from her own. There were mostly pure SeaWings in the school, and it naturally led to bullying. Nubivagant did not cower down an accept this as a fact of life, and stood up to them. Not in the noble way, with the fancy talk about how the bully is the victim. She wasn't one for soft words. She slapped one of them, and they mostly left her alone after that. "She was a kind dragonet, who always respected others. A sweet, warm presence in her classroom." These words appeared on the envelope the teacher sent her parents at the end of the year. That year, all the tribrid learned was that adults and anyone with authority was blind. There were few incidents in her schooling, and none had ever been caught. She left school cleanly, called exceptional by her teachers and terrifying by her peers. She preferred this sort of life. One time a dragon called her a mutt. He ended up laying on the beach, with a bloodied nose and no idea how he got there. The teachers set up an event about respect and how this 'terrible incident' should never happen again. It didn't, but a lot more dragons were staying away from Nubivagant. And sticking to calling her her full name, instead of the cheesy nicknames some of them had made up. It was a smart decision, in the tribrid's eyes. But then, at seven years old, she was shoved out into the world, expected to find something to become her livelyhood. Perhaps she could have found it faster, if her parents weren't pushing for fancy high earning occupations. She was in the library, on an island one day. She was going through the few that weren't waterstained, the boring ones with census data and statistics that almost no one was interested in. There, she found some interesting information. There was a shortage of gardeners, which seemed foolish at first. Why would sea dragons need to plant - whatever they where planting. A few books later, she found the answer. Gardening included making the food - the plant food - that SeaWings ate. Creating medicine. And giving flowers, both the land ones and marine ones, was popular to express love. Along with other information that she skimmed through, losing some interest as her thoughts wandered elsewhere. She set up a shop a few weeks later, starting to cultivate a few different species on her island, and sold them as they grew. Surprisingly many dragons came. Most were poor and didn't offer much for each plant, but she didn't mind. The dragoness was just beginning her career, and more were sure to come. After all, getting the precious flowers from a 'mutt' was still better than having none at all, wasn't it? Nubivagant now lives on her island, using the term 'botanist' for what she does. She's begun to branch out into the marine plants, even as her lack of gills holds her back. The tribrid is still new with this field, but she's intent on succeeding. Maybe she will. Only time will tell. relationships Whale - Her father. Nubivagant is fond of this dragon. He is often worried, and has been losing his memory lately. He was a kind father, and Nubivagant has a lot of love for him, especially since he was so understanding. She used to say he was her favorite father in the word, something she still agrees with. Strawberry - Nubivagant's mother was more on the strict side. She tended to lecture her daughter on her flaws, but also often tried to make Nubivagant's feel almost proud of her status as a tribrid. Strawberry almost seemed to see Nubivagant as a smaller version of herself, something that could become a better version of Strawberry herself. Yet, despite the sentiment Nubivagant feels, there is still the unbreakable bond of love between them. Kuroshimae - A funny dragon, living near Nubivagant. He only occasionally comes buy things, but they often talk and laugh with each other. They both share a slight dislike for his sister, which might have helped them bond. They often joke around, and Nubivagant is glad there are dragons like him in the world, funny, understanding, and able to take a joke. Costasiella - Siella and Nubivagant have... an uncomfortable relationship. The SeaWing had made it very clear on her first visit that the hybrid's shop had been her final choice. They have always had an uneasy relationship, with both sides being curt, speeding to get through the transaction. Nubivagant has a clear dislike for the so called princess. Iceblink - Kuro's mate. They haven't met too many times, but Nubivagant is okay with the quiet dragoness. There seems to be times when Iceblink is haunted by the past, and the hybrid will try to support her. The IceWing seems to almost subdue Nubivagant's nature, a story of the pains and horrors of war that the hybrid both wants to hear and tear her eyes away from. Hydrophid - The sweet young dragonet of Kuro and Iceblink. He's more on the extroverted side, and enjoys conversing with Nubivagant, both over their hybrid heritage and more unique sexualities. They can bond over many things, and she likes how he is so open and accepting to the fact that he's gay. And the fact that his friends can't call him out for crushing on her, because, well, they're both not made to love the other. But friends, nonetheless. trivia *Named for an adjective meaning moving through clouds *Made for the Tribrid Contest **Won the contest *Enjoys singing, but self conscious about others listening in *the weird type of dragon who thinks something can become too sweet *Prefers fresh water over salt, even though she can't breathe in either of them *Has a pod of dolphins she made friends with gallery Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)